Legolas Meets Estel
by PixelMage
Summary: Legolas, on his first visit to Imladris, meets a hyperactive human child stuck in a tree. Mayhem ensues.


If I owned it, why would I be writing fanfiction about it?   
  
P.S. I am not Tolkien  
  
The meeting of Legolas and Estel  
  
By Anduraeru (andor-ah-eh-roo)  
  
Legolas walked around the peaceful gardens of Imladris, the trees swayed in greeting and rustled their leaves. The birds sang and butterflies fluttered their wings and danced round each other. Legolas was taken aback by the shear beauty of the place.   
  
It was his first visit to Rivendel, he had been sent to deliver something to Lord Elrond by his father. It is not usual for a prince to be used as a messenger, but his older brother, Thalion, had insisted that he would take him to see the loveliness of the place; the letter was just an excuse to go there.   
  
The peace was suddenly disrupted by a sudden crashing of leaves and branches. Legolas was instantly beneath the tree the racket had come from. He looked up into the branches, a young boy was clinging to one of the uppermost branches, he was wrapped around it with a look of fear in his eyes. Legolas was bemused; why should there be a human child stuck up a tree in Rivendel?  
  
'Are you alright? Do you need any help?' He yelled up at the trapped child.  
  
'Stay back you vile beast! I will slay you if you come too close!' The dark-haired child yelled back, brandishing a wooden sword, but still clinging on tightly with both legs and an arm. It was not quite the response Legolas expected. A momentary lapse caused him to fall silent for a few seconds, before he answered;  
  
'Do you want help down? I could come up there and help you.'  
  
'NO ORCS SHALL ESCAPE MY WRATH!!' The child boomed in a voice that would not have been expected from someone that size. He waved the sword and wobbled on his mount.  
  
'Fine then! I am no orc so I shall take it that you need my help!' Legolas yelled indignantly.  
  
He clutched the lowest branch in the tree and swung himself gracefully on to a higher one. Estel had never seen someone climb a tree so fast and gracefully, even an elf. Estel had never met a wood elf before, and this one was quickly approaching him. He was scared.  
  
Legolas stood on the thin branch which Estel clung on to the end of. The branch did not quaver as the light-footed elf stepped along it, adding to the young boy's amazement, even his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, caused some movement when they climbed trees, even if they were elves.   
  
Suddenly Legolas was next to him, he was startled and clutched tighter to the branch, still brandishing his sword.  
  
'STAY AWAY!' he yelled 'I will cut your legs off!'   
  
Before Legolas could move he was being whacked round the legs with a wooden sword.  
  
'DIE' Screeched the child.  
  
'YAHH!' Yelled Legolas.   
  
Legolas was teetering on the branch; wood-elves have a very good sense of balance, but this does not help if you are being hit in the shins by a seven-year-old with a wooden sword.  
  
'DIE!' Repeated Estel, giving Legolas the most almighty whack. Legolas slipped and fell, he managed to catch hold of the branch he was standing on, this time the branch shook, even thought he was an elf. Little Estel, who had loosened his grip to hold the sword, was twanged from the branch and plummeted towards the ground, but before he fell to a most painful death he was snatched from midair by Legolas. Now the wood elf was hanging upside-down from the branch from his knees, he had just scrambled up on the branch, had seen the child fall and had been just in time to swoop and catch him in his hands.  
  
Estel, still holding his sword, opened his eyes, he seemed to be floating below the branch, he looked up and saw the blond haired elf holding him up.  
  
'You, you saved me?' He stammered disbelievingly.   
  
'Yes? What did you think I was going to do?' Legolas replied- exasperated.  
  
'Eat me.' Estel said off handedly, staring down at the drop below him.  
  
'Why would I want to eat you?! What made you think that?' Legolas was confused.  
  
'You're a wood-elf, one of the Avari. Elladan and Elrohir said that Avari would eat you if they caught you.'   
  
'You should not believe everything your brothers tell you, they are known for their 'jokes' and this one looks like it was meant for you and for me! Anyway, Avari I may be, but I am not bad, and I would never eat anyone. I do believe we haven't met, my name is Legolas, what is yours?' Legolas reassured him.  
  
'My name is Estel. It's good you're not going to eat me, but how are we going to get out of this tree?'   
  
'I don't know.' Said Legolas, he could climb out of any tree, but it may be hard with a young human child in his hands. 'If you let go of your sword, and held onto one of my arms, maybe I could get back onto the branch.'   
  
Estel put his sword into a miniature sheath he had concealed under his cloak. He reached both his hands up and held on light to Legolas' sleeve, Legolas, in turn, held onto Estel's small arm.  
  
'Ahem.' Someone coughed below them. Legolas looked down and saw that it was Elladan, or Elohir, He couldn't tell. 'May I beg your pardon, Prince Legolas, but what are you doing with my younger brother?' he continued in a fake snobbish voice.  
  
'Elrohir!' Estel yelled excitedly. 'I was cornered in this tree, orcs were everywhere! They were coming at me from all sides! I thought I was going to die! Then Legolas the evil Avari came, he chased away all the orcs, but I thought he wanted to eat me, so I tried to scare him away! He then climbed the tree to get me, he was coming at me, and so I stabbed and hit him with my sword, he wouldn't die but I made him fall, and then I fell, and then he caught me! He then told me he wouldn't eat me! And he saved me from all those orcs down there with the nasty spears and swords! And you LIED! He wasn't going to eat me!!' He finally finished, totally out of breath.  
  
Elrohir was giggling like he was a hundred-year-old again. 'I can't believe you fell for it!! You actually thought Legolas was going to eat you!' he fell on the ground, laughing. 'I bet you don't know how stupid you look!'  
  
'Yes, he did fall for it. And I have the marks to prove it.' Legolas said, annoyed. Estel looked guilty. Suddenly Elladan was at Elrohir's side; on his face was a grin as he stared up at the human and elf hanging from the tree.  
  
'Do you want help down?' He asked, trying to keep a straight face. 'You could drop Estel, we will catch him.' At this Estel clung tighter to Legolas' arm.  
  
'Don't drop me!!' he cried in fear. 'I will surely die!'   
  
'I won't drop you; anyway, I'm sure your brothers wouldn't let you get hurt.' Legolas said reassuringly.   
  
'They would!' He said and drew out his wooden sword, but still clinging tightly to Legolas with his other hand. 'Feel my wrath!' He yelled and threw the sword at his brothers, but they neatly stepped out of the way.  
  
'Wow, so much wrath!' Said Elladan sarcastically, gazing at the wooden sword laying on the ground. 'Watch me quake with fear! Ooh! I'm going to die from a little human with a wooden sword! Argh! He's stuck in a tree! The fear, the FEAR!'  
  
'I HATE YOU!!' Yelled Estel, kicking and waving his free arm.  
  
'Stop wriggling! I'm loosing my grip!' said Legolas desperately. Legolas' hand was slipping from Estel's, he could feel it gradually leaving his grip, he tried to grab him with his other hand, but Estel slipped before he could reach.  
  
'CATCH HIM!' Legolas yelled at the twins below. He saw them look up from their conversation and a fearful look pass across their face. They both ran to where they estimated the child would fall.  
  
'I'M GOING TO DIE!!! Yelled Estel. He tried grabbing passing branches but could not get hold of one. At the last minute he managed to snatch at one of the branches, but he was going so fast he could not hold on properly, it just diverted his course to the ground. Legolas closed his eyes as he heard the smack of Estel hitting paving. He looked down, fearing what he may see. The twins stood, shocked about a meter away from where Estel had landed. They crowded around Estel's body.   
  
Legolas gracefully swung from branch to branch, out of the tree, and landed on the ground beside where the twins stood.  
  
'I didn't mean to….' Was all he could say. The twins also felt that it was their fault. One knelt down beside the child.  
  
'I'll go and get Elrond…' said the other and ran off.  
  
Legolas was stunned, he felt so guilty.   
  
'Is he dead?' asked Legolas. He felt like he wanted to cry, he had not known Estel for long, but he was a child, and he had his whole life ahead of him, but if he was dead… Legolas could not bear the thought. He felt that, if he was dead or badly injured, it was his fault, he should have held on tighter.  
  
He watched Elladan, (or Elrohir; he couldn't tell) he wasn't just kneeling, he was checking him over, he hadn't noticed before; he had been too shocked.  
  
'No, he isn't dead.' He said bemused. 'In fact, he is not hurt in any way I can tell; he has no bones broken, his neck isn't broken, neither is his head. He has a strong pulse and is breathing. If truth be told he is not even bleeding!'  
  
'What?' Said Legolas; also disbelievingly. 'He fell out of the tallest tree in Imladris and is not even scratched? Is that even possible?'   
  
'I am not certain, but it seems that way, yes. We will have to have Elrond check I'm over just to make sure.'  
  
Then Estel stirred, he pushed himself up and sat back. He rubbed his head and glared at Legolas and Elrohir.  
  
'You didn't catch me!' He said. He turned to Legolas. 'You dropped me, and I told you that they wouldn't catch me.'  
  
The End 


End file.
